


Hull Of A View

by nijijin



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijijin/pseuds/nijijin
Summary: Tucker/m. (06/30/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: It was suggested that my little scenario in response to the Zoe Doing-It-On-The-Hull scientific panel discussion be posted as a drabble.  


* * *

Bang

Bang

Bang

The steady and persistant sound caused Hoshi to frown in her sleep.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Finally unable to stand it any longer she opens one groggy eye and then another before sitting up on her bunk.

Bang

Bang

Bang

She looks around her cabin trying to figure out where the sound is coming from so she can call Engineering to stop it.

Bang

Bang

Bang

To her utter surprise it's coming from her viewport and calling Engineering wouldn't be necessary as it was the Chief Engineer causing the noise. Well it was partly Trip...it was hard to tell who the other person was.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Since it was the back of the person's helmet that "banged" up against the window everytime the Southern boy ground his hips against his partner's.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Mesmorized by the scene before her, Hoshi groped for the comm and hit the call button.

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Mayweather"

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Travis! You've got to get your ass down to my quarters! Have I got something to show you!"

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Be right there Hoshi...and what's that banging noise?"


End file.
